


Interstice

by outlier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha!Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Annual Femslash Kinkmeme, Come Marking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, GP!Kara, Omega!alex, Praise Kink, They both bottom, Top Drop, at work, they both top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: Kink meme fills for the Annual Femslash Kink Meme.Fill 1: Kara has a praise kinkFill 2: A/B/O Cum Marking at WorkFill 3: topdrop (top!Kara, sub!Alex)Fill 4: post-battle or defeat of the villain of the week sex with an aggressive edge, bonus points for inclusion of a bloody nose or other visible fight damage that goes untendedThese are exactly what they say they are.





	1. Praise kink

She notices it by accident.

“You’re so good at that,” she says, Kara settled between her legs and working diligently, her tongue somehow everywhere and just where Alex needs it all at once. She’s got a grip in Kara’s hair that anyone else would find painful but that Kara probably barely notices, and she feels Kara go soft under her touch. She sinks into the words, into Alex, and it isn’t until later, when she’s seen it again, that Alex recognizes what it must have been.

Kara likes hearing about what a good job she’s doing.

“Nobody has ever made me feel the way you do,” she says one day. Kara’s propped up on one elbow, her other hand working between Alex's legs. Her eyes go liquid at the words and she dips down, kisses Alex like it’s the last time they’re ever going to see each other. Alex can feel her, wet against her thigh, can feel that wetness grow as she speaks. “You know just how to touch me. I never knew it could be like this. It's so good, Kara. You're so good.”

It has Kara gasping against her. Her eyelids flutter closed, and for a moment, Alex wonders if that could be enough, if she could come pressed up against Alex's thigh with Alex's words ringing in her ears.

She’s never really been verbal, never been the kind of lover who talks, but now that she’s stumbled onto this secret, she’s fascinated. It’s not a hardship, telling Kara all of the things she loves about her, but it takes work. It takes observation and careful crafting, because she doesn’t ever want Kara to think she’s being anything but truthful. She can do this to please Kara, but only if she means it. If she isn’t, if she loses Kara’s trust, well… She doesn’t want to think of it.

Kara hoists her up as easily as if Alex weighed nothing, hands under the curve of her thighs as she presses her against a wall and kisses her. It’s heady, Alex admits. She can be cradled. She can be protected. She can be held fast without possibility of escape. The latter she has to ask for. It comes with blushes on both sides, but there’s nothing like it, and she thinks Kara likes it too.

“You’re so strong,” she says, sliding her hands under the sleeves of Kara’s tee-shirt and up over her shoulders. If she has the time for exploration, she can trace her fingers over every striation of muscle. She can trace the swell of Kara’s biceps, the cut of triceps, and the shifting muscles of her forearms. In the past, she has. On lazy days, when alarm clocks have been turned off and they can sleep in, letting the sun wake them, she’s mapped her way down Kara’s body.

When Kara looks up at her, eyes wide and with a fine tremor running through her shoulders and up through Alex’s fingertips, she draws her legs tighter around Kara’s waist. “I love how strong you are. It makes me feel safe. You make me feel safe.”

Kara bucks into her in a way that steals away her breath, and Alex kisses her. She’s made wild by the way Kara grows restless against her, like she wants to squirm out of her clothes and melt beneath Alex’s touch. As much as she wants to slip her hand inside Kara’s jeans, she stays where she is. She works her lips down the length of Kara’s neck to press kisses against her shoulder, teeth digging through the soft cotton of her tee shirt. “I know you’ll protect me,” she says, and Kara hisses like the words have settled between her legs.

Other times, when Kara’s head is digging into the pillow and her hands are above her head, clutching the base of the headboard like a lifeline, Alex fills her until her fingers are squeezed tight. “You’re so wet for me,” she says, and Kara bites her lip and looks up at her helplessly, and Alex grins. “I love seeing you like this, so pretty for me. You feel so good, Kara. So good. You want to be a good girl for me, don’t you?”

It’s enough for Kara to moan, low and long, and to roll her hips into Alex until it’s all she can do to keep up. It breaks through her own barriers, has her saying things that make her blush when she remembers them later.

“You’re so beautiful when you come for me,” she says, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to Kara’s neck as Kara tries to catch her breath. “I love being inside you. You’re so tight, Kara. So tight around me. You feel so good, so hot and wet—”

The words disappear, lost in the press of Kara’s mouth against hers, but she can feel their effect in the way Kara’s body tightens around her fingers once again. It’s as good as an invitation, and she starts to move again, to curl her fingers up against the place that leaves Kara insensate beneath her.

“Show me how good you can be.”

In the silver of midnight, with Kara beside her, sleepy, with her face pressed into the pillow, half hiding a smile. “I’m so lucky to be with you,” with a soft kiss to her shoulder and fingers trailing down the valley of her spine, and Kara snuggles into the sheets. “I’m so lucky you love me.”

Kara rolls onto her side, welcomes Alex in. They touch each other, lazy and indulgent in the dead of night. Cocooned away from the world, the only thing she hears is the way Kara’s breathing grows labored. She presses Kara down to her back and straddles her. There’s no rush, and when Kara tries, growing impatient, the gentle press of Alex’s hands against her shoulders settles her back into the bedding.

She sifts her fingers through Kara’s hair and traces the line of her jaw. “Beautiful,” she murmurs, and presses kisses to the strong column of her throat and further down. She spends long minutes with her mouth on Kara’s breasts, until Kara’s hands start to fist in the sheets. The sounds she’s making take on a hint of a whine, and Alex takes pity on her. She slips down, mouth hot against Kara’s inner thighs, and only when Kara’s fingers tighten in her hair, on the edge of desperation, does she draw her tongue through the thick, hot slick of her.

“I love the way you taste. Hold out for me. I want to have this as long as I can,” she says, and waits until Kara’s eyes meet hers before she lowers her mouth again. Later, when Kara is desperate, words spilling into the night between them without rhyme or reason, she flicks her tongue against Kara’s clit and rests her cheek against her inner thigh. “You sound so sweet when you beg. Come for me.”

Another brush of her tongue and Kara does, and Alex wasn’t lying. She could stay there forever, Kara quivering against her tongue.

“I love you,” she says, as phone calls end and as they dart out of the apartment for work, each with their minds somewhere else. In front of strangers and their friends, brave but shy, and Kara’s smile grows as bright as the sun.


	2. Cum marking at work

Alex understood, in theory, how she came to be pressed up against the wall in a stairwell with her dress hiked up, her panties pulled to the side, and Kara’s cock buried deep. If she had to do it over again, she would have made sure that everyone knew not to mention the super-secret, undercover plan to Supergirl. She would have made it through the fake date with Maxwell Lord and been back at their apartment before Kara had any idea it was happening, and she would have soothed any ruffled Alpha feathers after the op had been completed successfully.

As things stood, there wasn’t going to be an op at all. As things also stood, she really, really hoped no one was in need of this particular parking deck stairwell.

Maxwell Lord might have shared secrets with an Omega he’d preened and postured for, but it was doubtful he’d do the same for one who’d been marked with the Alpha equivalent of _Private property_. _Do not trespass_.

She’d tried to explain that it wasn’t a real date, but it’d been difficult to do with Kara’s tongue in her mouth.

Later, they’d talk about all of the ways in which this could have been handled differently. Kara could have not tracked her down in a fit of Alpha pique, for example. She could have kept her pheromones to herself, swaggered a little less, or seemed not quite so sure of herself. Maybe there could have been other ways of expressing her completely unwarranted jealousy than cornering Alex as she made her way to her car, pressing her up against the wall, and radiating a determined, possessive aura that should not have left Alex weak in the knees and wet between the legs. Perhaps she could have enumerated them had Kara not put her hands on Alex’s hips and slowly walked her back so that she was pressed against the cool, slick concrete wall.

But, no.

It was… she wasn’t going to say it was her fault. That wouldn’t be fair, because she had very good reasons for not taking Kara’s bite. Yes, they were together. Yes, she loved Kara with the breadth and depth of the ocean. Yes, they were as good as mates, and no, she wasn't putting off the bite because she was looking to stray. She knew its absence bothered Kara, hated that it bothered Kara, but the secret of their life together was hard enough to hide as it was. She already walked around with a patina of Kara Danvers/Supergirl burned into her clothes and skin, which was risky enough. All it would take was the right – or wrong, as it were – nose sniffing out the similarities between Kara and Supergirl for Kara’s cover to be blown.

Kara and Supergirl could never be found occupying the same space at the same time, always leaving room for doubt in suspicious minds, but a marked Alex Danvers would complete the circle. Alex spent half her time with Kara Danvers and the other half with Supergirl. Let Kara bite her, and she’d spent half her time smelling like one half of the mated pair that was Supergirl and Agent Danvers and the rest like one half of the mated pair that was Kara and Alex. No amount of scent blockers or special soaps or shampoos would hide that truth, and someone, probably many someones, would notice. It was strategic, not a factor of a lack of commitment, and she knew Kara knew that. She knew Kara knew she yearned for the bite, wanted it, lamented that there were very real reasons why she couldn’t have it. Usually, that was enough to appease, and the hurt, desperate, needing thing inside of Kara would curl up – not quite happy, but accepting.

Or, perhaps not entirely accepting and not as appeased as she'd thought. Still a little vulnerable, maybe, with a usually well hidden insecurity suddenly exposed, and she should have just told Kara. She should have explained just how little interest she had in Max Lord, but had thought that the fact that he was a pompous jerkwad would have spoken for itself if her own love wasn’t sufficient proof. So maybe she’d stumbled over a soft, delicate spot Kara was otherwise able to hide, one that probably wouldn’t be there if Alex bore the mark of her teeth. Then again, from the way Kara was sucking and nipping at the back of her neck, she might not end up with a bite, but she’d certainly be well marked until the bruise faded away. She'd figure out how to deal with it, or maybe she wouldn't. Maybe she'd wear her high-necked pull-overs at the DEO, but not outside of it, and let Kara have this for just a little while.

She’d save the soothing of this hurt for another day, when she wasn’t relying on a concrete wall to support her. Truthfully, the concrete wall was insufficient, though it did make for a nice place to rest the arm that was, in turn, cushioning her forehead. It was also ridiculously good at conducting acoustics, filling the stairwell with every gasp, whimper, and plaintive cry she couldn’t hold back. Kara’s hands wrapped tightly around her hips were probably the only thing keeping her from collapsing. She was pretty sure she’d find bruises there as well but that was a rather standard feature in her life. Kara might not get to leave her mark where she wanted to most, but she'd never shied away from leaving it in places Alex could hide away.

For all of Kara’s misplaced anger and insecurity, the actual fucking bit of getting fucked in a stairwell was anomalously gentle. No, not gentle. It was knowing. It was a slow, steady deconstruction of everything she was, a rhythm like clock-work that never slowed and never faltered. She’d been positioned like a favorite plaything – hands easing apart her inner thighs, canting up her hips, and pressing down against the small of her back – so that every maddeningly perfect thrust was a showcase in finding the most sensitive parts of her and setting them alight. She’d already come… she couldn’t keep track of how many times, to be honest. Enough to leave her useless for the rest of the day. She was unlikely to make it to her car under her own power as it was, so whatever moment Kara was having had better extend to carrying her there. Discreetly.

And Kara _was_ having a moment.

“You’re my Omega,” she was saying, low and intense. “My girl. You’re mine, Alex. I take care of you. See how well I take care of you? I just want to make you happy, want the whole world to know how happy I make you. They’ll know. I’ll make sure they know. Make sure he knows. Make sure he knows to stay away. Make sure he knows he can’t have you because I’m yours and you’re mine, and I love you. I love you, Alex, and… and you don’t need somebody else.”

Kara’s words were filled with hurt, confusion, and desire. They were a litany that hadn’t stopped since she’d turned Alex to face the wall and slid inside of her and they’d talk about it later, when Alex could manage more than _yes_ and _please_ and the occasional _fuck_. She was close, so close yet again, and if she came through to the other side to find Kara still fucking her, she was going to collapse into a puddle on the hard concrete floor and nothing, not even Kryptonian strength, would be enough to keep her on her feet.

When Kara’s hand snuck between her legs, fingers finding her clit, she screamed. She tried to muffle it, tried to bite down on the back of her wrist as she felt it building, but it was no use. The ability to be circumspect had been wrung from her, and Kara’s name echoed down the length of the stairwell as she came. Kara held still, finally, letting her ride out the bliss of being filled and stretched as she contracted around her. And yes, maybe she would never, ever be able to use this stairwell again without the memory of being bent over and reminded of who she belonged to, but for the moment, she didn't care. She closed her eyes and her hearing went a little fuzzy. The feel of Kara sliding slowly out of her, still so hot and thick and firm, was so good that she nearly did collapse.

Had she been more aware, she probably would have noticed it sooner, the hot, liquid warmth of Kara spilling into her. Down by her entrance at first and then against her, the tip of her cock rubbing from her opening to her clit until she was slick with Kara’s come. Kara slid between her labia, a few slow, lazy pumps that made sure she was coated. The sound of it was wet and messy, loud enough to be heard above the wild thump of her heart, and the knowledge of what she was doing rolled through Alex on a wave of desire that touched off something primal within her. It made her want to fall to her knees, to take Kara in her mouth and submit under the steady pressure of her hand.

With a noise of satisfaction, Kara slid her panties back in place and thrust against her again, this time pressing the fabric against her and leaving a slick stickiness between her thighs that couldn’t be denied. “Mine,” she said again, quietly this time, and cupped her hand between Alex’s legs.

Alex could feel the mixture of the two of them seeping into the fabric, her own arousal and Kara’s come, and she was a mess. Kara might not have her bite scarred into her neck, but she’d certainly made her claim. Alex could feel the slick reminder with every subtle shift, knew that she’d feel it with every step she took. The fabric was soaked through, would only grow more so when she stood upright and gravity began to act on the remnants of her claim Kara had left inside her. She wondered if she should be angry at being marked like this, painted with Kara’s come and her scent, with her fingertips bruised into her hips and one sucked into the back of her neck, but she couldn’t be.

If nothing else, there was no meeting Max Lord now, not with Kara’s come slick between her legs and sticky on her thighs.

She felt her dress being tugged back down over her hips and settled into place with soft fingertips. Kara turned her, grip gentle but firm, keeping her on her feet when she would have stumbled over her heels. At some point, Kara had tucked herself away, back into the shorts she wore under her uniform’s skirt. The only hint of what they’d been doing was the slight tousle to her hair, left by Alex’s fingers running through it before she’d been spun around to face the wall, and a hint of red high along her cheekbones.

“Hand me my phone,” Alex said, leaning back against the wall for support, amused by the mix of defiance and chagrin on Kara’s face.

A moment later, Kara produced the phone from Alex’s abandoned purse. She kept her hand on Alex’s hip, as support or reminder, Alex wasn’t sure, and watched silently as Alex pulled up a number from her contacts.

“Hey Vasquez,” she said, no doubt sounding as wiped as she felt, “we’re going to have to reschedule that op. The Lord thing.” She paused, processing Vasquez’s questions and keeping an eye on the way Kara grew keen with anticipation. “No, it’s still on, just not for tonight.” Another pause. “I’ll send him a text and let him know I need to reschedule. I just wanted to let you know so the ready team could stand down and go home.”

She made Kara wait through the promised text exchange, even though she could see the tightness gathering on her face.

“You,” she said finally, tucking the phone away and giving Kara her full attention. “I love you.” Before Kara could pull her into her arms, Alex wrapped a hand behind her neck and drew her in for a long, hard kiss. “I will always be yours. You don’t have to prove it. But just for the record, Supergirl—” she wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders and pressed up against her in a way that had Kara wrapping her hands under Alex’s thighs, supporting her weight as she wound her legs around Kara’s waist—“the next time you do that, let me lose the heels first.”


	3. Topdrop

It’s there, just under the edge of the high, stiff collar of Alex’s uniform - the edge of a bruise. It picks at Kara all day, seems to grow darker and richer each time she sees it. Peel the black uniform away, and it will unfurl in full, five fingertips and the crescent of the base of her palm. She wonders which of them it is, which finger left it. She pictures her hand on Alex’s chest, pinning her there with a strength no human could ever hope to overcome, as Alex writhes and bucks. Sees herself making Alex take her fingers, bringing her to orgasm again and again until Alex begs her to stop. Sees herself ignore her, because she knows better. Alex can give more, take more, and she does. She gives until she’s beyond words, until she’s so deep down the rabbit hole that it takes hours for Kara to coax her back.

Alex stands there, strong and defiant, with the whole of the DEO under her protection, and Kara’s chest goes tight. She loves Alex. Loves her, has loved her, can’t imagine not loving her, and she’s proud of her, so proud of her. Kara came to Earth and Alex got caught in a shadow she didn’t mean to cast, but people see her now. They see how much she cares, how smart she is, and how capable and deserving. They respect her and follow her lead. Kara hears the way her subordinates talk about her, how they’re proud to serve under her, how in awe they are of her.

She’s worthy of all those things and more, and Kara had fucked her until she was liquid with it, subservient and pliable, and then she’d lowered herself onto Alex’s face and ridden her tongue until Alex was wet with her. Until she’d come, hand wrapped tightly in Alex’s hair to hold her where she wanted her, and said things to her. Been possessive and smug, let the dark things, the things she liked to pretend weren’t really her, peek through.

Pull the suit away, and she’s painted onto Alex’s body. She knows it. Knows she holds too tightly, touches too roughly, leaves bruises scattered in her wake. Her handprint is burned into Alex’s chest, emblazoned on her hips, dug into her thighs, curves along her ass. There’s a tentativeness in Alex’s gait, something no one else would be able see, but she does. It tells her Alex aches from her, and it roils up in her, the rush of pleasure she’d felt when Alex had hissed at the stretch of her fingers. How she’d fucked her past _please_ and _I can’t take any more_ and straight into a place where words wouldn’t form.

And Alex had said _stop_ and she’d said _no more_ , but she hadn’t said the one word that told Kara she meant it.

It doesn’t matter, isn’t an excuse. Alex is worthy of so much more, and if Kara loves her the way she says she loves her, the way she thinks she loves her, she wouldn’t…

She wouldn’t.

She stumbles out of the operations room and into the sky over National City. Lands hard on her balcony and pulls off her suit, crawls into bed, pulls the cover over her head, and recoils from the scent of Alex’s shampoo lingering on her pillow.

An hour later, Alex texts, confused, because she’s not where she’s supposed to be. She sends back a thumbs up and a _sry busy_ , and turns off her phone. Tears spring hot to her eyes and she blinks them back, because that’s not what this is. She’s not allowed to feel sorry for herself. It’s a moment of truth, sharp and raw, and she needs to see the ugliness of it. Needs to feel it sink into her, because that’s not the way you treat someone you love. You cherish them, protect them, treasure and revere them. You don’t paint their skin with the lingering marks of your touch. You don’t ignore them, make them bow down before your will, see them helpless and needy and grow wet with it.

It's dark when she hears the rasp of a key in the lock, and she draws the covers tighter around her. She’ll pretend to be asleep. It’s better to let Alex fret over a nonexistent malady than it is to put the burden of this self-loathing on her, so she pretends that the light pad of Alex’s socked feet is what rouses her to consciousness. She keeps her eyes closed as Alex unbuttons and unzips, through the susurration of cloth against skin and the soft thud of it abandoned in the laundry basket. Despite her stillness, she strains to hear the next part of the routine – drawers opened, the soft, comfortable clothing of home selected. It doesn’t come, and the whisper quiet steps move closer. The mattress dips under the weight of a knee. Her shield of bedding is tugged free and Alex slides in under it. Over her, settling in over Kara’s hips, and she’s naked and hot, pressed tightly to her. There’s no give-away of arousal, nothing wet and promising against her, and it’s somehow more intimate because of that.

“What is it?” Alex says, hovering on her elbows above her. Their breasts brush with each slow inhale. She thinks about the toothmarks she left behind, wonders if she could feel them if she concentrated hard enough.

She turns away from too perceptive dark eyes and keeps her hands to herself, even with the temptation of all that bare skin. “I love you,” she says, with a hitch in her breath she can’t stifle.

“I know.”

Alex’s lips are soft against her, tracing the line of her jaw until they reach her lips. She opens under the kiss, lets Alex direct it. Shivers at the soft drag of a tongue against her own, the touch light. A tease.

“You looked upset when you left,” Alex says long moments later, lips brushing along the curve of her cheekbone, and of course she noticed. She can’t even do this right, hide her shame, and she doesn’t deserve this tenderness, this care. “You don’t have to tell me why, but know that I want to know. I made a promise to share your troubles, and I meant it.”

And she had, in an exchange of vows whispered in the dark of night, unwitnessed by anyone save one another. The reminder makes it worse, and she finds herself brushing her fingers against the dark bruise she’d left at the base of Alex’s neck without memory of allowing herself to do so.

“You deserve better.” She blinks back the hot burn of tears. She’s already said too much. Alex’s heartbeat moves from calm to something else. Anger, maybe. Regret.

“Than you?” There’s a hint of amusement in Alex’s voice and then she’s kissing her again, soft and slow. When she draws away, they’re both breathing hard. “Impossible.”

“But I did this to you,” she says, fingertips ghost light against the trail of bruises she knows she left behind.

Alex shifts and she feels it, the betraying tell-tale of wet heat gathering in the place where Alex is pressed against her.

“I know. Thank you.”

“ _Alex_.”

“I felt you all day long. Everywhere I went, you went with me. Kara, baby—” she shivers at the unexpected endearment, made all the more meaningful by its rarity—“the only thing you did to me was give me exactly what I wanted.”

She can feel the heat of Alex’s blush and hear the tremor of nerves in her voice, slight but there, and maybe ears that weren’t as keen as her own wouldn’t pick it up. It hurts, how brave she is.

Alex leans down, lips brushing against the shell of her ear and voice soft. “And you did it very, very well.”

She doesn’t mean to laugh but the tension inside of her cracks open at the words, and she does, short and surprised. There’s a moment when she worries she’s done the wrong thing, that maybe she’s accidentally broken one of Alex’s fragile places, but then Alex is laughing with her. Something inside her soothes; she wraps her arms around Alex and pulls her in close, tired, suddenly, and grateful for the comforting weight of her.

“Will you stay?” She presses a kiss to the top of Alex’s head, and settles as Alex settles against her. For a moment, she worries that Alex wants more, is conscious of the slick heat of her, but there’s no urgency in the muscles lying slack beneath her palms. Alex’s heartbeat is calm again, her breathing slow and steady.

Alex doesn’t answer, just makes a soft sound of contentment and cuddles in close, shifting so their legs are tangled together. They’re lazy and comfortable, and Kara runs her hand in a gentle stroke down the soft skin of Alex’s back.

“Love you,” Alex mumbles just before she goes boneless with sleep, and the last of the darkness flutters away. She breathes in the soothing, familiar scent of Alex’s shampoo and follows after her, wrapped tightly around her anchor. Content.


	4. Bloody and bruised

Some days, Alex hated Krypton. It was unfair and she knew it, but as a nebulous construct with a history longer than she’d ever be able to comprehend, it stood in as an acceptable scapegoat for the havoc wrought by all of the aliens various Kryptonians had managed to harm in some way. With no other Kryptonians left to be the target of their rage, Supergirl and Superman sometimes found themselves the target of legitimate gripes that could no longer be discharged against the people who actually deserved it.  Sometimes, these legitimate gripes left some portion of her city in much worse shape than it had been the day before, put her field agents in the medbay, and left Kara sulky and grouchy. So yeah, sometimes she hated Krypton. For all that they’d been a people of technological advances beyond Earth’s wildest dreams, they’d also left a few destroyed civilizations in their wake and more than a handful of aliens who were understandably pissed off.

No, she didn’t hate Krypton. Kara loved Krypton, was of Krypton, and she loved Kara. Loving Kara meant understanding the way Krypton was woven into every fiber of her being, and there was nothing about Kara she could hate.

Correction. She was greatly displeased with space pirates who inappropriately displaced their understandable anger at having their civilization destroyed, especially when they managed to disappear in their spaceships before she could give them a stern talking to about directing their aggression at the wrong target.

Kara was fine, if a little aggravated, but Myers and Igbo were going to be on bedrest for at least a week. She had a stack of paperwork to get through and a few irritated medical personnel to ignore, and someone was going to have to work with the National City city council to fund repairs to a few buildings that had suddenly found themselves structurally unstable. She hated _liaising_ with local government.

As an additional irritant, there was the lingering frustration of not getting to have a satisfying finish to a fight. It left her feeling as if ants were crawling beneath her skin in a way that filling out forms PD-468, IR-299, and WCR-1855 could not abate. She hoped a hot shower would do, because she was too tired and sore for the work-out that would be needed to expel the excess energy. Sleep was probably going to be difficult to come by either way, but if she could manage hot water for a sustained period without any interruptions, it might suffice.

She employed a bit of her special agent expertise to break into the janitor’s closet, extracting a sign that said ‘Maintenance in progress – KEEP OUT’, and propped it up outside of the women’s locker room door. It was the dead of night and most stations were quiet anyway, but just in case someone was primed to stumble in on her solitude, maybe the sign would work.

Her tac suit was filthy. She left it folded on a bench by her locker, gave up on her search for her shower shoes, and threw a towel over her shoulder. A quick look in the mirrors over the sinks told her that the rubble she’d taken to the side of the face was definitely going to leave a black eye. It wasn’t swollen shut, and hopefully wouldn’t be, but it was a tender, jet black crescent curling around her eye. There was blood, most of it dried, from various small cuts and scrapes. She remembered, vaguely, taking a blow to the face from one of the space pirate’s compatriots. Apparently, the itching she’d felt in the aftermath had been the result of a bloody nose. She cleaned it as well as she could with a wet handcloth before abandoning the exercise, leaving it for the shower to handle.

She picked the showerhead in the middle of the bank of them, turning the knob as far to the side marked with an ‘H’ as she could. It was blissfully quiet, free from the background hum of agents and monitoring equipment. There was only the sound of water splashing against tile in the large, open shower, and finally, some of the tension began to ease from her shoulders.

The water was near scalding, but she didn’t care. It filled the room with steam and sunk into tired muscles, easing away some of the aches. She slicked her hair back and stood under it, head tilted forward, letting it bore into the top of her spine and down over her shoulder blades. It was, for a moment, blissful.

“What were you thinking, Alex?”

The words startled her so badly she nearly fell. She lashed out instinctively, only to have her fist caught in an incongruously gentle grip, and turned to see Kara floating a few inches off the floor alongside her.

“Were you trying to kill me?” she snapped, her other hand coming to rest against her chest. Whatever sense of relaxation she’d managed to capture was gone. Beneath her palm, her heart raced, and every single nerve was suddenly primed and ready for action.

“I don’t need to try and kill you. You’re doing a good enough job of that yourself,” Kara said, crossing her arms over her very naked chest and scowling down at Alex from the unfair height advantage her hovering offered. “We had no way of knowing what kind of powers those aliens might have possessed. I was taking care of the situation. You didn’t need to put yourself in danger.”

It wasn’t the first time they’d had the argument. Alex wasn’t sure why Kara thought the outcome might change just because she’d decided to initiate it again.

She thought about pointing that out, that this was a path well-trod, but Kara had drifted even closer. Water from the spray of Alex’s shower had soaked the tips of her hair where it lay over her shoulder. The hovering had become almost menacing at such a close proximity, and Alex didn’t appreciate it.

“Get down here,” she said, reaching for Kara’s arm and jerking her down.

It was, of course, useless. Kara didn’t go anywhere she didn’t want to go.

“Putting myself in danger is part of my job,” she said, stepping closer. It forced Kara to stay where she was or cede ground. With Kara’s reflexive need to give way in the face of humans who would do more harm to themselves than to her, it gained her at least a couple of inches. “I am a trained agent, Kara, not some useless citizen who doesn’t know better.” She took another step forward, gratified when Kara floated back another few inches. “Why are you here, anyway? And why are you _naked_?”

Kara scowled. “I couldn’t get in the shower with clothes on,” she said, as if it was obvious, “and you’re trying to distract me.”

“I’m trying to have a relaxing shower. Alone. Or did you not see the sign at the door?”

Kara waved the objection away. “Please. Your heartbeat was the only one in here, and as much as you do for the DEO, you haven’t yet started repairing the plumbing.”

“So you thought it’d be okay to come in and berate me?”

“I thought it might provide me with an opportunity to point out to you that you need to stop throwing yourself into the middle of fights that I have handled!”

Anger roared through her. “You—” she took another step forward, gratified when Kara’s back hit the shower wall with a thunk—“need to drop the superhero complex and understand that I’m going to do my job whether or not you think it’s necessary. Now will you get down here?”

“Why are you like this?” Kara snapped, sliding down so that her feet were on the floor. Even on the ground, with both of them bare-footed, Alex still had to look up to keep eye contact. “If you’d just let me take care of it—”

“If I sat back and let you take care of everything, why would I even need to leave the apartment? I’m not some helpless housewife, Kara.”

She saw the moment of contemplation on Kara’s face.

“Do not. Do not say it.”

“I could think of worse—”

She pressed her hand against Kara’s mouth and closed the distance, standing up on tip-toe so their eyes were level. “Do. Not.”

Kara’s eyes narrowed, and Alex could feel the smirk against her palm in the second before Kara pulled her hand away. “But I could make you such a happy housewife,” she said, and wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist and spun them around so that Alex’s back was to the tile. She looked so confident, so cocky, so insufferably proud of herself that Alex had to hold back a scream of frustration.

Somebody was going to get fucked in this shower, but it wasn’t going to be her.

She moved quickly, insinuating her hand between Kara’s legs, unsurprised to find her wet. A stroke of her fingers, and Kara looked at her wide-eyed, like she didn’t know what to do now that her role-reversal has been reversed, and like she was terrified that Alex might take her hand away if she moved. “Put your hands against the wall,” she said, following the words with a kiss. She felt the tension in Kara’s lips, the retort cut short, and drew the tip of her finger against Kara’s clit slowly and deliberately. When Kara surged into her, caught off guard and unexpectedly frantic, she absorbed the force and the way her teeth dug into the inside of her lower lip under the pressure of Kara’s mouth against hers.

It took more than the usual demonstration of muscle for Kara to recognize the sharp tug of Alex’s hand in her hair. When she did, she eased back, the look on her face confused and hungry.

“Hands,” Alex reminded her, and tried not to shiver as she found herself caged in by the way Kara pressed her palms to the tile on either side of her head. Instead, she looked to the side and back to Kara, and waited until she was sure she had Kara’s full attention before she spoke again. “They leave the wall and I stop. Do you understand?”

Kara’s eyes flashed with a hint of incipient defiance, muscles tensing to move. Alex was trapped, could be overpowered with ridiculous ease, but there were other ways to secure compliance. “They leave,” she repeated, sliding her hand free, “and I stop.”

A look to ensure Kara was watching, and she brought her hand up. Kara’s arousal coated her fingers, left them slick and shiny, and after a moment to let the visual sink in, she drew her fingers into her mouth. She licked them clean as Kara watched; Kara’s hips bucked forward as if drawn to the sight. Once she felt her point had been made, Alex pulled her fingers free, wrapped her hand in Kara’s hair, and let Kara taste herself on her lips.

“Do you want me to touch you again?” she asked when she pulled away, slightly light-headed from the heat, the steam, from the way Kara’s mouth had parted under the pressure of her own.

Kara shifted restlessly, and Alex narrowed her eyes in warning as she moved in for another kiss.

“Please, Alex,” she said, a soft yearning in her voice that slid down Alex’s spine in a shiver.

“What do you need to do?”

“My hands,” she said, brow furrowed as if she couldn’t understand why Alex wasn’t kissing her, wasn’t touching her.

Alex’s hand slid from the back of Kara’s neck and down over her collar bone. Between her breasts and lower, fingertips soft against the hard muscle of Kara’s abdomen.

“Where are you going to keep them?”

She could see the strain of holding back in the muscles of Kara’s shoulders and the tense line of her neck.

“Against the wall.”

“Mmm,” she hummed, letting her fingers slide between Kara’s legs again, firm and sure. “Good girl. Kiss me again.”

It was almost a mistake. Kara knew her. She’d learned quickly and had honed her craft over countless late nights and lazy weekend afternoons. If she let her, Kara would kiss her into submission they way she’d done so many times before. The teasing scrape of her teeth, the flick of her tongue, and the way she let a kiss deepen slowly – she didn’t need to use her hands or the press of her body to have Alex weak in the knees, and she knew it. If she pressed her advantage, moved to her ear or down her neck, Alex knew she’d be lost.

“Enough,” she said, putting her hand to Kara’s chest and pushing her away. She knew that if Kara decided she didn’t want to be held at bay, there was nothing she could do to stop her. It was an unwritten rule, though, that she didn’t overpower unless she knew for certain it was wanted.

Having all of that strength and power held back at the whim of her will had never failed to drive Alex wild. She leaned forward so that her lips brushed against her shell of Kara’s ear. “Spread your legs.”

Kara’s soft, needy cry, so close to her own ear was as potent as a touch.

She let her other hand drift down to cup Kara’s breast as Kara obeyed. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” she asked, letting the catch and sigh of Kara’s breath let her know when she’d found the way to touch her. Her fingers slipped against Kara’s clit, pressed down hard just above it, slid to each side of it. She moved through quick, tight circles to a purposeful stroke, and felt Kara quake against her. “It’s why you showed up here, naked and looking for a fight. Were you hoping to get fucked?”

Kara pulled back and looked at her with eyes gone nearly black. “Alex, _please_.”

She lowered her voice to a whisper. “I’ll give you what you need. You’re going to keep your hands on the wall. You’re going to bend over for me, and I’m going to fuck you, Kara," she said, voice low with promise. "That’s what you want, isn’t it? That’s what you need?”

Kara’s eyelids fluttered shut and Alex braced herself, not sure if she’d find herself crushed or if she’d find herself trying to support the weight of a boneless Kryptonian.

“Do you want it now,” she asked, softly, “or do you want me to make you come first?”

“Now. _Now_.”

She kissed her, slowly and gently, in rhythm with the way she stilled her fingers, working Kara away from the edge. The knowledge and finesse of earlier was gone as Kara pressed against her desperately, hard enough that Alex knew she’d feel it in her jaw later.

Only once she was sure Kara was steady on her feet did she slip under her arm. She ran a hand down her side as she moved behind her, careful to keep a connection, but once she settled into place, all gentleness was gone. She pulled back hard on Kara’s hips, and ran her nails up her spine until Kara lowered herself down. She drew her hands up Kara’s sides, felt the way her ribs expanded around ragged indrawn breaths, and stepped in close.

“Do not break anything,” she warned, moving her hands to the insides of Kara’s thighs. She let them rest there until Kara began to squirm against her, impatient and needy. The moment was almost too perfect to disturb – the ripple of the muscles in Kara’s back and shoulders, the way her head dipped forward and her fingers flexed against the tile wall. Alex slid one hand up to cup Kara’s sex and used the other to press down against the base of her spine. Kara hissed. Her ass canted up, and she was gorgeous, and Alex’s, and there was absolutely no reason to wait.

Kara’s moan echoed around them as Alex pressed into her with two fingers. She thrust slowly, fingertips dragging against Kara in a way that had her pressing back as if desperate for more. If they’d been at home, Alex might have drawn it out. She might have fucked Kara, slow and steady, until Kara was muffling screams for more in her pillow. But, they weren’t at home. They were at the DEO, in a room guarded only by a sign that could be ignored. Even if some part of her thrilled to it in abstract, the idea of someone coming in, seeing them, she didn’t want that. Not really. She didn’t want anyone else to see Kara as she was in that moment, vulnerable and trusting and _hers_.

“Are you going to come for me?” she asked, increasing the speed of her strokes and insinuating the hand she’d cupped between Kara’s legs deeper, pressing her fingertips against Kara’s clit and letting the way Kara was rocking against her provide her with the friction she needed. Kara was trembling against her. Her arms folded and she stumbled forward a step, catching herself with her elbows against the shower wall. Alex followed, arm starting to burn with the effort to maintain the pressure and pace she’d set. She was pretty sure she’d heard the crack of breaking tile, but she couldn’t worry about it, not with Kara drawing tight around her. “Come on. Let go, Kara. Let go.”

She could only hope the sound of the still running shower dampened the sound of Kara crying out her name. Kara was heavy when she couldn’t remember not to be, and Alex suddenly found herself supporting most of Kara’s weight as Kara squeezed tight around her fingers and shivered through her orgasm. She plastered herself to Kara’s back and wrapped an arm around her waist and eased them down, legs tangled as she brought them to kneel on the hard floor.

“I’ve got you,” she said, pressing kisses to Kara’s back. As much as she wanted to stay where she was, the position didn’t really allow for it. She slid her fingers free to an unhappy whimper and pulled Kara upright against her, resting the unbruised side of her face against the curve of Kara’s shoulder.

“That was unfair, Alex,” Kara said, the words a little slurred, a little lazy. “I was going to do that to you.”

“Next time.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“In your office,” Kara said sleepily. “I want to bend you over your desk.”

“I didn’t promise that.”

“The training room?”

Alex decided to push the conversation in a new direction. “Can you stand?” Sometimes sex left Kara keyed up and ready for more. Sometimes it left her cuddly and ready to burrow into Alex and drift off to sleep. With the adrenalin from the fight and her worry bled off in tandem with her orgasm, it seemed like she was edging toward the latter. Part of Alex was glad. There was an ache in her ribs she hadn’t noticed earlier and a sore spot where she’d taken a kick to the thigh. She felt a tickle against her upper lip and had the suspicion that her nose had started to bleed again. As much as she loved it when Kara fucked her through to dawn, she wasn’t sure she had the energy to match. Not after the day she'd had.

“Come on,” she urged, as Kara twisted in her hold. “Let’s—”

Her words choked off as Kara’s hand found its way between her legs, crafty and sly. She’d been content to have been the architect of Kara’s pleasure, not expecting or wanting more, but Kara knew her in this, too.

“Not on the floor,” she said, breath already hitching. “Kara, not—”

She found herself settled in Kara’s lap as Kara knelt, a hand at Alex’s back to support her. With her arms and legs wrapped around Kara, held tight, she found herself perilously close to the edge ridiculously quickly.

“You’re bleeding,” Kara said, concern in her eyes that was at odds with the knowing way her finger was stroking Alex’s clit.

“Will you just—”

She shuddered as Kara slid inside of her, palm pressed tightly against her clit. She bit her bottom lip and tasted blood, and rocked her hips in short, sharp movements, shameless and unexpectedly desperate. With Kara’s hand splayed wide against her back and their foreheads pressed together, she rode Kara’s fingers to orgasm with selfish determination.

“Alex,” Kara breathed out, looking inordinately pleased with herself. At some other time, it might have rankled, but there, panting against her in the steam, with lassitude creeping through her, Alex couldn’t be bothered to care. Not with Kara's hand still between her legs and her heartbeat not yet returned to normal. Not when she was sated and languorous, and ready to curl up in Kara's arms and be held.

“I still need a shower,” she managed, once her breathing had returned to normal. She yelped as Kara stood easily, clinging to her like a koala and aware it wasn’t entirely dignified. A few seconds later and she found herself under the still hot spray. A hand pressing softly on her thigh urged her to unlock the grip of her legs, and she was settled back on her feet with Kara’s hands holding her steady. With a fumbling hand, Kara managed to dig her shower gel out of the basket hanging by a hook.

“Maybe I can help with that.” She grinned and just as quickly abandoned the bottle, unopened, as she dropped down to her knees, somehow managing to slip Alex’s leg over her shoulder as she slid her hands up her back to hold her still.

Alex wound her fingers through Kara’s wet hair and let go of all thoughts of curling up in her arms in the comfort of their bed. Next time, she thought, and then stopped thinking entirely as Kara’s tongue flicked hot against her.


End file.
